The Long Drawn Out Patrol
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Sometimes patrols turned into Akuma battles, but they really wished that they didn't have to fight such a stomach turning Akuma at night. *Written for Adrien Appreciation Week.*
1. Chapter 1

Cat Noir loved patrol; he got to see Ladybug and get to may be learn a thing or two more about her. He wasn't quite sure how fate put him in this position. May be his black cat, bad luck finally caught up with him with a hint of blood and a hint of rot here or there.

Honestly, he wasn't paid enough for this job, wasn't paid at all to clean up Paris from the attack of the Game Box, an Akuma bent on proving his hunting woes to the world.

Cat Noir's stomach turned at the sight of another piece of rotting, animal flesh flying just past his shoulder; he'd always been the sort to have expensive, well off food that never got to the point of rotting especially since he ate such small portions at home or on the go. Some days, he didn't even eat meat at all, and so he'd never felt prepared to bounce away from rotting flesh or hold his breath enough to not throw up all over the Parisian streets that with his luck wouldn't be cleaned by the Miraculous Cure, and he'd be the one cleaning it up with the rotting flesh.

Listening to his lady's voice commanding him to use Cataclysm as he dove down, seeing that she'd used her Lucky Charm object, a second yoyo to entangle his weapon, some kind of meat launcher, and he swiped at the box that Game Box got his name from, a large camouflage box that held the Akuma in question within it.

Once Ladybug purified his Akuma, a sight that never failed to draw Cat Noir's attention and stun him as the ladybugs flew through Paris putting everything back into its proper place and cleaning everything up, he felt completely relieved to not smell anymore rotting flesh anymore.

He'd been the first to suggest a mini patrol around the remaining parts of Paris which honestly wasn't much after the hours they'd spent on patrol quickly followed back by the Akuma that they had to double back to fight. Cat Noir needed a nice long breather and to finally forget the smell of rotting flesh for as long as he possibly could. It would undeniably be the guest star in his nightmares tonight; some days being a superhero truly sucked.


	2. Chapter 2

Normally, patrol was a relatively quiet affair, most villainy wasn't really their job, and a quick call could get that underway relatively fast. Usually, they dove right in to help when they saw that it would be more than difficult to be handled without a little extra help.

Tonight had started out kind of like that, quiet chatter when they passed each other by, hopping over rooftops and checking mostly for the wayward signs of an Akuma; they'd managed nearly three hours before a loud crash pulled them off course and back to where they'd came from.

A man in a large, camouflage colored box bellowed out, "I'm Game Box, and I'm done with the harsh treatment that I get for being a hunter that lives in the city!"

Ladybug blinked; it was odd to say the least, but especially gross with the kinds things that he fired out. She wasn't quite sure if it was the stench or what it was that made her stomach curl and her insides scream. She was pretty sure that if she didn't get this taken care of soon that she'd be sick for days.  
Ladybug was basically at the point where she just hoped that those were fake carcasses and fake blood, because surely, rotting, animal flesh was not what he'd been trying to sell? She was vaguely sure that most hunters loved to hunt and took pride in good quality meat that they'd gotten from their hard work and stealth.

In fact, hunting could be a noble effort as many people that did eat meat got squeamish at the mere thought of hunting it themselves. There was a certain isolating factor to being a meat eater and not at all the person to go out and hunt the animal.

Hunters, she was pretty sure, would not be proud to be shooting dead animals at two superheroes, but some days, you had to do what you had to do. She'd get through this hopefully without being sick, and please let that animal meat not be rotten when this is done.

* * *

Somehow with an extra yoyo due to her lucky charm, she'd managed to stop his meat launcher by looping the string around it and pulling tight. It hadn't fired since, and then it was quick work getting into the box and breaking it, releasing the Akuma.

All in all, she felt like it was much too late to be handling something this gross; she was pretty sure that she had way more people to thank for the food on her plate everyday than she'd ever paused to consider, but she wasn't really enjoying facing an Akuma that made that almost a nightmare.

He'd been a hunter not allowed to set up in the woods when they'd found out at the park that he lived in Paris and not even closeby, and thus he wasn't able to make a tree stand and hide out to hunt. His game hunting days had been disabled a bit, but Ladybug was sure that they may reconsider and respect him regardless of where he lived.

He had lived in Paris almost all of his life, but he'd first taken trips into the woods farther outside of the city when he was younger with his father. He'd admitted that he felt really bad for firing carcasses of animals at the two heroes that he'd told them that he admired.

The man loved nature, loved the beauty of it, and only hunted just enough to eat for a little while and enough to sell for a little more money. When he wasn't hunting, he was wandering through the woods with joy in his heart. "I hunt, because it helps keep certain animals from taking completely over from overpopulation and to eat it. You're not a hunter if you kill an animal and just leave it in my book."  
Ladybug wasn't quite sure if she'd ever be cut out for night patrol stretching out into a night Akuma and then going a bit deeper than she'd ever wanted it to. Honestly, he was a good guy, but discussing hunting and everything else including how just plain weird and more than a little disgusting the Akuma fight was, was a bit too much for her tired mind, half ready to fall asleep and her belly that suddenly wished it was empty. Ladybug would try her best to smile and would hopefully fall asleep tonight after they finished a short, mini patrol to get their minds off of everything and just calm down enough to go to bed.

They'd naturally ended up talking during the quick run through the part of Paris that they hadn't checked before over a myriad of random topics, none of which dealt with food, Hawkmoth, or Akumas for good reason.


End file.
